1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrostatic capacity type touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrostatic capacity type touch sensor has been known as an input device to various kinds of equipment. A conventional electrostatic capacity type touch sensor is provided with a touch panel having a display panel that shows an input content to be data-inputted and a detection unit to detect that the input content shown on the display panel is designated by an operator. The detection unit recognizes the input content designated by the operator by detecting a change in electrostatic capacitance induced by that a finger of the operator approaches a detection electrode formed on an insulative circuit board.
Technologies mentioned above are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-190950, for example.
With the conventional electrostatic capacity type touch sensor, however, there is a limit for detecting a large number of touch positions on the touch panel, that is, for increasing a quantity of data input.
This invention is directed to offering an electrostatic capacity type touch sensor capable of detecting a large number of touch positions using a small number of detection electrodes.
This invention is also directed to offering an electrostatic capacity type touch sensor improved in linearity of correlation between an output of the sensor and the touch position, as well as in detection accuracy of the touch position.